Lorelei
Lorelei is an asgardian sorceress who traveled to Earth seeking to enslave humanity. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "T.A.H.I.T.I." ''To be added "Yes Men" To be added Character traits Lorelei is extremely deceiving and controlling having become obsessed with becoming the supreme mistress of every male being she comes across. Born with the unique ability to control men with her voice, Lorelei eventually grew addicted to her power and decided to go on a campaign to gain wealth and power throughout the Nine Realms. Despite Asgard's repeated attempts to capture or kill her, her reign of terror continued for several years before she unexpectedly bit off more then she could chew after she chose to go after Haldor, Sif's lover at the time. The resulting battle ended with Haldor's death, Lorelei being imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons for at least 600 years, and Sif gaining an undying hatred towards her. Lorelei herself became unhealthily fixated on Sif, believing the warrior was to blame for how she had been "unfairly" imprisoned and, at least in her mind, the only person who could challenge her. While imprisoned, Lorelei became utterly ruthless and was determined to break out of Asgard and begin her plans to conquer anew. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As an Asgardian, Lorelei possesses various superhuman physical attributes common among the Asgardians; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Lorelei possesses far more strength than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she was able to send Jimmy Mackenzie flying with a single blow, easily defeat the highly skilled Melinda May and hold her own against the Asgardian warrior Sif. **'Superhuman Durability:' Lorelei's 's skin, muscle and bone tissue are several times denser then that of normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she sustained several blows during her fight with Sif without displaying any signs of injury. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite Lorelei's superhuman durability, she can be injured like any Asgardian. However, her metabolism allowed her to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans and most other Asgardians. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Lorelei is extremely long-lived, as she ages far slower than normal humans. Despite being over 1,000 years old; she still maintains the physical appearance of a woman in her prime. *'Master Sorceress:' Lorelei possesses vast knowledge of the mystical arts, as she became a highly skilled and formidable sorceress to the point; that she not only try to conquer the Nine Realms, but she is so dangerous that she was incarcerated in the Asgardian Dungeons; prior to Lorelei escaping from her imprisonment. **'Persuasion:' Lorelei possesses a unique ability, that Sif described as sorcery, that allows her to enthrall men. This ability is usually effective through voice, but if Lorelei's victim proves to have a higher will capable of resisting her power, she is able to strengthen the enthrallment through touch. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Lorelei is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having received training in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship; she easily defeated Melinda May with a single blow, and was capable of holding her own in a battle against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Sif, claiming to have defeated her at least once. *'Master Swordswoman:' Lorelei is a highly skilled swordswoman; able to hold her own against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Sif in a battle. She is also somewhat knowledgeable about swords, since she desired Sif's unique sword for her own. Relationships *Sif - Enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Enemy; deceased. **Melinda May - Enemy. **Jemma Simmons - Enemy. **Grant Ward - Enemy; deceased. **Leo Fitz - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Elena Satine ***Season 1 ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." (First appearance) ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Who You Really Are" (mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Lorelei is the younger sister of Amora the Enchantress, who in the comics, is an antagonist to Thor Odinson and love-interest to Loki Laufeyson. *Lorelei is pursued by Sif on "Odin's" orders. In reality, she had been sent by Loki posing as Odin for unknown reasons. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "T.A.H.I.T.I." Lorelei (Earth-199999) 001.png Lorelei1-TAHITI.png "Yes Men" Lorelei1-AoSYM.png Lorelei2-AoSYM.png Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 15.jpg Lorelei3-AoSYM.png Lorelei4-AoSYM.png Ward4-AoSYM.png Ward5-AoSYM.png Lorelei6-AoSYM.png Lorelei7-AoSYM.png Lorelei8-AoSYM.png Lorelei9-AoSYM.png Lorelei10-AoSYM.png Lorelei11-AoSYM.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art loreleica.jpg|Concept art for Lorelei. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Characters with Swordsmanship skills Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999